1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a foldable free-standing screen which is commonly used as a room divider, and more particularly to a foldable free-standing screen having a curio cabinet formed as part of at least one screen section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known types of room dividers that include some form of screening device. Most of these, however, comprise basically a plurality of interconnected screen sections that define foldable panels.
There are generally two types of screening devices or apparatuses. One type is specifically designed to be used as a portable display assembly wherein the screen construction is applicable for exhibition and display purposes, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,987 to James A. Coulthard. This unit comprises a plurality of support members of elongated configuration and uniform circular cross section having a plurality of rectangular panels, and a plurality of clips used to secure the panels in place on the support members. The panels are generally rectangular in shape and can be contiguously or randomly positioned to define various screening arrangements. Further, the apparatus of this invention is particularly desinged for simple assembly or disassembly of its parts for shipping and relocating.
Another screen-type portable display apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,396 to David E. Markson which is also designed to be assembled and disassembled. This apparatus is of lightweight construction and comprises a plurality of display units joined together in a side-by-side relationship. Each display unit is formed by a pair of skeletal frames made of metal tubing and hinged together along one common side, so that one of the frames can be swung above the other. Each of these skeletal frames includes a pair of inwardly facing track means provided on the opposite upstanding sides, in order to slidably mount a pair of lightweight insert panels. A support unit is fastened to each end of the unitary display structure to retain it in an upstanding position.
Another type of screening device or apparatus is the one used as a room divider and generally defining an ornamental folding screen unit having a plurality of screen sections, as illustrated and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,489 to Vincent G. Haberthier. This form of divider is used extensively in interior decoration, particularly where visual separation or division of areas is desired. The most commonly used divider of this type includes three-panel screen sections, while others have as many as six sections. The combination of a larger number of sections is employed to a lesser degree because of excessive weight and difficulty in setting-up and adjusting them.
The Haberthier patent comprises a plurality of screens adapted to be folded in other arrangements than for use as a divider. Variations in the locking arrangement permit the selective shaping of the assembly into various configurations, such as a room divider, a server, a desk, or a support for articles, wherein consoles may be mounted on fore or aft portions of the assembly. It further is adapted to form a closet or storage container.